Paris
Paris was a major city on the planet Earth. The office of the President of the United Federation of Planets was located here. ( ; ) History Paris]] As the former capital of the nation-state of France, Paris was known for its rich history in both politics and entertainment. In the late 19th century, Paris was a terminus for the famed Orient Express. ( ) In 1893, while incognito, Picard claimed to lead a group of actors which had played in full houses in Paris, London, and Milan when an away team from the traveled back in time to San Francisco. ( ) The Spirit of St. Louis landed in Paris after the first successful trans-Atlantic flight. ( , opening credits) In 1930, the French Foreign Minister Jean Labeau met with the US ambassador in the city. ( ) Paris was the subject of the painting Paris Street; Rainy Day. This painting was featured in a book owned by Henry Janeway, which he displayed to create a Parisian atmosphere for a dinner between him and Shannon O'Donnel in 2000. Both agreed that they'd like visiting Paris. ( ) In 2257, Michael Burnham met her adoptive parents, Sarek and Amanda Grayson, at the Federation facility in the city. ( ) One of the most important historical landmarks in the city was the Eiffel Tower, a structure which stood for more than 480 years. The Café des Artistes offered an impressive view of the tower and was located near the office of the Federation President by 2342. Aside from that, the city also consisted of modern architecture built alongside its countless ancient buildings. ( ) Paris was home to a prestigious medical complex. While attending Starfleet Medical Academy, and dating Palis Delon, it was here that Julian Bashir was offered a job by the owner of the complex, Delon's father. ( ) Paris was also one of many possible destinations seen in an Iconian gateway in 2372, on the planet Vandros IV in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) In 2375, as Miles O'Brien thought about his new residence on Earth, Kasidy Sisko stated that she had heard great things about Paris. ( ) Holographic Paris As with Café des Artistes set in 2342, Paris – in a variety of time periods – was a popular destination among holographic programs. ( ) In 2374, in a 16th century Florentine setting, the hologram, in a conversation with Catarina, spoke about the quality of a wine at a Parisian tavern when he was interrupted by the being attacked. ( ) The Club Ingenue in the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram was set in Paris in 1964. ( ) The holosuites in Quark's Bar had a holoprogram modeled on Louis Pasteur's house in Paris. ( ) In a holoprogram that was set in 1944 and was enacted aboard the , the character of Katrine claimed that the French Resistance was active in Paris, but not Sainte Claire. The character also told her customers stories about her latest adventure in Paris. ( ) In another program experienced on the USS Voyager (this one set during the 15th century), the Leonardo da Vinci hologram said that he wanted to leave Florence and move to France, whose king was a great admirer of him. Leonardo wanted to convince "Catarina" to come with him and told her of a tavern outside Paris that had excellent wine. ( ) The Champs-Elysees was also a famous section of Paris and an available program aboard the . ( ) In late 2374, Quark had a holoprogram of Paris in 1928 which Odo and Kira Nerys once used, to celebrate their one-month anniversary. ( ) Locations *Boulevard St. Germain *Café des Artistes *Café Moulin *Champs-Elysees *Club Ingenue *Eiffel Tower *Porte de Nesle Appendices Background information ]] The skyline of Paris seems to change considerably between 2342 and 2372, most notably in the area of the Seine River near the Iéna Bridge. Where formerly a large tube enclosed the top of the bridge running east-west beneath the Eiffel Tower and beyond, it seems by the 2370s that both the bridge and the banks of the Seine have been restored to their 21st century appearance. Several large towers to the east of Eiffel are now also gone. The holodeck recreation of Paris seen in used a painted scenic backing that was reused in . (text commentary, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) DVD) This matte painting was by Eric Chauvin. ( ) As evidenced by an early story outline of , Paris was originally to have additionally appeared in that episode, portrayed with a matte shot of the city at night. Paris would have been portrayed as the site where an invading Borg cube exploded. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 32), Paris was the capital of Europe. Paris exteriors for the Star Trek: Discovery episode "Will You Take My Hand? were filmed at the Vaughan City Hall in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. https://architizer.com/projects/vaughan-city-hall/ External links * * pt-br:Paris cs:Paříž de:Paris fr:Paris nl:Parijs pt:Paris sv:Paris Category:Earth settlements